Coming Home
by iceberganalogy
Summary: No one remembers her, not her friends, not her family, not even the one she loved. Alycia Alpine returns to her guild after years of being away, even though she was the one who cast the memory spell. Not only will she be trying to stay sane amidst her past and present, but a band of crazed Zeref worshipers out out for Fairy blood. Please read & review!
1. Coming Home

Hi! Look it's a new story! If you're reading any of my other stories, I'm so sorry, I'm just going through heavy writer's block with them. I wrote them as an idea, and then I never thought of any plot, so I'm trying to figure everything out. I'm sorry. But here's a story I've had in my mind for a while and it's developed enough for at least a couple of chapters, so that's good, riggghhhht? RIGHT?! WAH DON"T JUDGEEEEEEEEE. Anyway... I don't own Fairy Tail (DUH) but the plot and OC are my own. Also, sorry if some characters are OOC, I'm trying though, I really am. So, enjoy I guess!

* * *

The building loomed in front of her. So much had changed since her last visit, and nostalgia was threatening to drown her, but she held it back. Even though the building was smaller, it had its own sense of grandeur and pride that Fairy Tail always had.

Alycia wiped away the tears from her eyes. It was no time to get emotional. It's not like... It's not like they would remember her anyway. She sighed, gathering up as much mental fortitude as she could.

"Hey! You're that lady who visited last year!"

Alycia looked at the speaker in surprise. Romeo Conbolt. She whispered his name under her breath. He had grown up so much. She snapped out of reverie when he looked at her confused.

"Oh! Haha, sorry, I'm just surprised you remembered me!" She scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Well it's nice to see a friendly face after how the guild was before. You're here to see the Master, right? The Fairy Tail team has returned from Tenrou, but I bet you've already returned, so that's why you're back, isn't it?"

"You have a good memory, kid. I bet you're all relieved that their back, huh? And then winning the GMF [grand magic festival]! Well, anyway, do you think you could show me to Master Makarov's office?"

Romeo grinned, and Alycia's heart clenched. She was there when he was born... She remembered his first few grins, and Macao dancing around in glee, showing off his son's brilliant smile.

"Right this way Miss! I'm Romeo by the way!"

"I'm Alycia. Alycia Alpine. Nice to meet you Romeo. "

As they walked through the rambunctious guild, a loud voice, who Alycia recognized all _too_ well shouted out, "Hey Romeo! Who's that chick?!"

Her heart spazzed in recognition of Cana's voice, and Alycia fought hard to not break down and cry in front of everyone.

"That's Cana Alberona, Miss Alycia, I'm going to go talk to her but Master's office is just right there. It was nice to meet you!"

As he ran off Alycia stared around the guild, memories flooding her and finally forced herself to look away to look at the door Romeo had pointed to.

"Thanks... " she murmured. As she inhaled she readied herself for seeing an old friend again.

.o0o.

She turned the handle on the door and swung it open. Closing her eyes to prepare herself she crashed right into somebody's chest.

"Watch it bitch!"

"You watch it, assho-" She broke off seeing who she was talking to, her brain only just registering the voice.

As the spiky haired blonde dragon slayer stormed away, she could only whisper his name in an almost longing voice.

"_Laxus..._"

"Miss? Are you going to come in? There's a draft!"

"Oh... S-sorry."

She walked in and shut the door, breathing as calmly as she could so she didn't do anything emotionally irrational. When she laid eyes on the small, wizened old man before her, rational reasoning was left to the wolves, and she burst into sobs.

Makarov hurried over to the young girl in his office, bawling her eyes out. He reached out to comfort her, but when he touched her shoulder, a shock went through him.

"A-Alycia?!"

She looked at him, her face damp with tears, and gave him a small smile.

"Ohayo, Ojiisan." [Hello, Old Man/Grandfather]

"You- You're back? Even after... No it's not my place. Welcome home Alycia."

"Master, I don't want anyone to remember me, so can you, um, could you not make a big scene? I mean... Is- is that okay? that _is_ why I cast the memory spell. "

She looked at him tearfully, slowly trying to regain her composure.

"Then how can I remember? Won't others remember if they touch you, like I did?"

A peal of teary laughter erupted from Alycia as she saw how concerned Master was.

"You really are and old man! I thought you were one of the Ten Wizard Saints! The magic I cast on you was different! I-I was selfish... I wanted someone to remember me, because I was to selfish to stay away from Fairy Tail..."

"Do _not_ call yourself selfish! I wouldn't be able to stay away from the guild either," He chuckled, which made her smile a bit more. His next sentence made her smile falter though. "I'm guessing Laxus wasn't put under the same spell as me?"

"I-i... After he- I- Master, I just couldn't."

He stroked her hair, a burnt amber orange, as he consoled the girl crouched on the floor.

"It's okay little Lychee."

She giggled at her nickname he had given her when she was little.

"Now come on Alycia! Stand up! Let me see how you've grown up these past years! Wait, but you still look so young... You're in almost thirty now, aren't you? Because of Tenrou?"

Alycia looked at him, paling.

"Well, the amount of magic I had to use to cover up everybody's memories, not only the guild's, but Magnolia's and any other consorts from other guilds... It took a lot of magic power. And after wandering around until I reached Crocus, I collapsed into a coma. Apparently when I fell it was off a second story balcony of the motel I was in, so I was in a seven year coma up until a year before you returned from Tenrou... And you know how some magic induced comas work... Sometimes there are side-effects, and I ended up not aging until I woke up."

"So, you are twenty... Hmmm, still three years Laxus' minor."

"What does Laxus have to do with any of this?!" She shouted embarrassed.

"Well if you're not careful, Mira might start playing matchmaker like usual..."

"Master, if you even _THINK_ of-"

"Tut tut, I would never share my children's secrets with their siblings. I don't like my family discontent."

"Heh, father of the biggest, most rambunctious family in all of Fiore. My Ojiisan."

"Well, I might not be their, or your actual relative -excluding Laxus- but they are nakama. They are family. You remember that, right? And anyways, I am technically your grandfather, after your mother left you here, which was a much better choice than any orphanage."

He nodded resolutely, which made her giggle.

"Master, um I'm not here just to talk, remember?"

"Oh! Yes! Ohoho, you want to rejoin? Where do you want your guild mark this time? Same place?"

She shook her head. "It's a new start, I guess, so above my right collar bone, where everyone can see how proud I am of this guild." She smiled sadly, going back to her memories again.

"Done!"

She hadn't even felt him stamp in the mark, she was so lost in dream land! She smiled when she traced her fingers over the mark, tears lacing her eyes again, only this time, they were of joy.

"Thank you..." She smiled as she turned back to the door, ready to face her "new" guild mates.

* * *

Well, did you like it? Please leave a review to help me get better at writing if you did, and even if you didn't, point out what was wrong so I can fix it!

Alycia, isn't a crybaby, trust me! It's just emotional to be back, and people who she was close to when she was younger, don't even remember her.

Anyway see you next time!


	2. Family and Folly

MOSHI MOSHI DEAR READERS! HOW YA DOING! I JUST HAD SUGARRRRRR. Also I don't own FT but I do own Alycia and the plot

* * *

Alycia was faced with her past as they all greeted her, commending her for being a "new" member of Fairy Tail. Hiding the pain of being faced with all these people who didn't remember her, she smiled, laughed and went along, until a certain white haired, satanically souled mage pulled her to the bar for a victory drink.

"Moshi moshi, Alycia-chan! You know, when I saw you come in with Romeo, I knew you were a Fairy! You just have that aura, that despite all the pain and suffering you've faced and will face, you can still get up."

Mira's slightly hyper demeanor turned softer as she said that.

"If you didn't know already, I'm Mirajane. Welcome to Fairy Tail." She placed a cup of alcohol in Alycia's hands.

Before Alycia could down the cup or put in a word, another presence sidled next to her.

She tensed as she realized it was the "Champion Drinker" of Fairy Tail.

"You're the girl who Romeo brought in! Welcome to the guild!"

"Can I have some of that?" She asked, trying to sound as confident as she could.

"Huh?"

Alycia pointed to the huge barrel Cana had with a grin -she was trying as best she could not to let her past drown her.

"Oho, little girly wants some of this? It's strong stuff, ya sure you can handle it?"

_Just like I remember,_ Alycia thought. _Always challenging people when it comes to drinks_.

Alycia cocked an eyebrow and said the two words that everyone in the guild heard.

"Drinking contest?"

.o0o.

Three hours and ten barrels later, the two girls were still at it, drunk and flushed, shouting at each other, and downing drink after drink.

Everyone was in amazement at how the new Fairy Tail member was still going. In fact, people had actually formed teams cheering on the two competitors, betting on them, and getting in brawls.

In the back of the guild sat two watching forms. The Dreyars watched the competition, Master Makarov face-palming, and Laxus silently brooding as usual.

"I forgot how much Alycia likes to drink, agh, let's hope she can at least walk afterwards."

"You know her Gramps?"

The little man froze and stuttered trying to recover from his blunder.

"I-ah-um- She haha, funny story, hehe-"

"Tell me the truth."

"I knew her before Tenrou. I knew her when she was younger..."

Laxus just grunted watching the new Fairy ask Mira for another drink.

.o0o.

"WHOOHOO GO CANA! LOOK THAT'S MY DAUGHTER! GO CANA!"

Alycia choked on her drink and spluttered.

"Gilllllddurts yer dad?" She attempted to ask as clear as she could.

"Dammnnn embuurrrushhing old maannn" Cana slurred in response.

Alycia asked for one more drink, slowly sipping as she remembered the letters her mom had left for her. She was just a child of a fling, foolishly competing with her half sister in an excuse to forget.

She stood up, off the stool and tottered away.

"I forfeit." She declared without without slurs (surprisingly) as she headed to a bench to sit alone.

In a small corner, Alycia buried her head in her arms. A hand was put on her shoulders and she looked up, to see...

Romeo.

Trying to not show her disappointment, she waved hello at the kid. He looked at her in awe.

"Y-you almost out drank Cana! The last person to make it that far was Bacchus! See! Cana's over there, she just collapsed! And since you forfeited, you could probably drink more! Which means you could _out drink _Cana! Oh my Kami [God]!"

"Stopppp shouting, my head hurts!"

Romeo chuckled.

"I thought so, which is why I'm here. I want to make sure you don't have alcohol poisoning. Cana's technically immune to it because it's in her blood, with Gildarts and all, but since you're not related to either of them I just want to make sure."

Alycia let the kid take her pointer finger and prick it with a needle, and putting the blood in a little vial. As the vial turned turquoise, Romeo gasped.

"W-wow! You also have high alcohol tolerance level! Maybe even higher than Cana's! Whoaaahhh! That's so cool!

"I thought I said to stop screaminggg" she muttered into her arms.

A higher pitched giggle came from her other side. She turned to see Cana and Mira there, both grinning like fools.

Her head still in her arms, Alycia blinked at them.

Only when Cana extended her hand out did she realize what was going on. She shook Cana's hands and let them drag her to a table filled with girls. She looked around, head still pounding as they introduced themselves to her. She knew them all, and they knew her -well used to. When her eyes landed and Lisanna she stared at her like she was seeing a ghost.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-you're alive?!"

"Huh? Oh, um yeah, it's a long story. But how'd you know that I was "dead" In the first place? You're new to the guild- right?"

Alycia paled until an unknown voice chimed in.

"Lisanna, no need to get in her business! She probably found out like me! She was probably told by someone that you had disappeared!"

"I guess." Lisanna didn't look convinced.

"I'm Lucy by the way!"

She turned to stare at the busty blonde.

"Hi." Alycia waved impassively.

"I'm new here too! I've only been here for six months- well if you don't count Tenrou... But anyways, welcome to the guild! It get's a little crazy though, but I think you'll be fine!" Her smile was so bright, that Alycia groaned and buried her head in her arms again.

Cana piped up seeing how dunk Alycia still was (Cana had already recovered from drunkenness and was now just very buzzed).

"Do you need a place to stay? You can come stay with me! We can sneak you into Fairy Hills!"

Everyone in the guild turned when Master laughed.

"There will be no sneaking anybody into Fairy Hills. Alycia will be staying with Laxus!"

The whole guild went quiet until Alycia's and Laxus' shouts broke the stunned silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The whole guild broke out in chaos as they all started arguing who would be better suited to bring Alycia home. While another fight broke out, Master guided a very pissed Alycia to a super pissed Laxus.

"Maaaster!" Alycia whisper whined into his ear. "You're worse than Mira!"

"Gramps, do I have to keep this girl?"

"Ohoho, now Laxus, no time for questions! You should bring Alycia home and show her to her room at your house! Now go along now!"

Master Makarov skipped away, evading Laxus' question.

The two mages cursed him under their breath.

Alycia went and got her duffel bag of belongings [which she had left near Master's office] and looked at Laxus witha pissed and tired expression.

"Okay jerk, just get it over with. I seriously need to sleep now or I'll have the _worst_ hangover tomorrow."

"And why should I care?" he snorted.

She glared at him for a few minutes before he groaned.

"Fine. Come on. Do you need me to carry you?"

"Yeah right, asshole. I'm fine."

.o0o.

Despite her pounding at his chest, he carried her bridal style through Magnolia.

"Let me down, you fucking asswipe!"

"Not after you've fallen twice already."

"Put me _down_!"

"No."

"I thought you didn't care, you bastard!"

"I don't, but Gramps obviously does."

"What the hell's that s'posed to mean?"

"I don't give two rats' asses about your well being, but if Gramps does, then I should at least get you home safe."

"Hmph."

The rest of the walk went by in silence, Alycia closing her eyes to stop her from leaning into him and cuddling with the man that she had grown up with. The man who _did_ give two rats' asses about her.

Laxus walked, ignoring the upset woman in his arms, her bag on his back. She had something to her besides the prideful type of arrogance that he had as well. It was so... so... familiar. But he couldn't tell how. He had never met this woman before. Right?

* * *

I hope I captured Laxus well! Agh it's fun too work with him! He's so... broody :l haha. But if you think about it, there's no obvious ship for him. I mean Lucy has most obviously Natsu or Gray, Levy has Gajeel, Jellal and Erza, Elfman and Evergreen, but Laxus? No one really, so... I made Alycia! Anyways **REVIEW! please, it can only make me a better writer. And even if you don't critique, it gives me motivation to write,so if you want me to continue after I've caught up with the plot in my mind, it's great to know that people enjoy my work.**

Well, bai peeps. See youse later u


	3. Thunderstorms

Haylo I'm back. I don't own anything except for my crap writing and Alycia (/-_-)/ whoohoo. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I mean fucking obviously. Why would he write a fanfiction for his own story.

* * *

He dumped her on the bed unceremoniously.

"Ow, watch it you fucktard!"

Alycia had hit her head on the headrest, and was now rubbing what would be a _pretty big _bump.

She watched him snort at her and turn to leave.

"Bathroom's down the hall. Second door to the left. There's some ibuprofen in the cabinet." He paused to look at her. "Get some sleep. 'Night." And with that he swished out of the room, cape making a dramatic sweep and all.

Staring at the open door all Alycia could do was mutter, "Gorram literal son of a bitch," as she rose unsteadily to close the door.

.o0o.

Hair splayed out across her pillow, Alycia tossed and turned, unable to rest. No longer feeling drunk, she really only felt restless, which was _exactly_ what she needed. And she _most definitely_ needed late night snarkiness to add fuel to the fire. Yes she just had everything she could nee-

A flash of light and a loud, crashing boom.

Well shit.

Perfect.

FUCKING GREAT.

As she listened to the storm she couldn't help but remember the reason she had left Fairy Tail. It was a storm like this, only louder, with rain that felt like hail and lightning that lit up the night like Crocus during holidays.

_CRASH._

_It was her birthday. She had spent the day at home, hoping for a quiet nineteenth. She sighed with the sound of the window rattling, the wind howling, the trees whipping, and the thunder loudly singing for the intimate dance between the ground and lightning._

_"Hey Lychee, happy birthday."_

_Alycia looked up from her book. She was in the kitchen and Laxus was there, making her breakfast and whistling the tune to Gomen ne Watashi by Shiho Nanba._

_"Thanks Laxus. By the way your cooking smells like shit."_

_He chuckled at her, used to her abrasive personality._

_"Man, I remember when you were younger -before you went through puberty, y'know? You used to be nice."_

_He ducked the book flying at his head as he served her a plate of French toast and hella lots of bacon. As he poured her some orange juice he continued._

_"You were so nice back then. Puberty does scary shit to girls."_

_Alycia snorted as she got up to get her book._

_CRASH._

Silvery tears ran down her face as she remembered every thing that came next. As a shadow was cast across the room, the shape of it reminded her so much of the horrible, vile being that made her leave, and Alycia couldn't help but whimper as the tears fell even harder.

_CRASH._

_"Hey, Lychee?"_

_"What d'ya want shitface?"_

_"Are you sure you want to stay home all day? We could go to a bookstore, my treat. And we could go to a restaurant later," he waggled his eyebrows at her, "Like a date."_

_She punched him in the ribs, blush tinging her face before she replied._

_"Sure Laxus. Though I know you only want to go because of the lightning."_

_"Damn straight."_

_She giggled at the twenty-two year old dragon slayer, slipping on a cream sweater over her teal blouse. _

_"Tsk tsk, sweatpants on a date? Am I that unimpressive?" He feigned injury as he grabbed an umbrella tipped in conductive metal -for a tasty on-the-go meal._

_"You love me too much to care." she scoffed._

_"You're not wrong."_

_She blushed, slightly annoyed. Laxus had been flirting with her for years, but recently he dumped his girlfriend and hadn't even been going 'out and about'. She could tell when he had. As the insomniac she was, she would be awake at four in the morning when Laxus returned from his 'excursions,' looking guilty, as if he was betraying someone. _

_It puzzled her and even though she did love Laxus, she just wish he would tell her instead of assing around and playing games with her."_

_CRASH._

_Alycia huddled next to Laxus under the umbrella, savoring his proximity to her._

_The two looked so safe, so calm. Neither could know what was to happen next._

_CRASH._

The door slammed open and Alycia jerked forward out of bed, squinting at the light that wasn't blocked by Laxus's frame.

She tried to hastily wipe her tears from her eyes.

"What's with all the whimpering and crying? Don't tell me you're afraid of storms! Kami, why did the old geezer make _me _take care of _you_?"

She glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of the storm, shitface. I'm afraid of the memories that come with it."

She trailed off, muttering the last few words.

Laxus walked up to her and sat next to her.

For some reason the girl brought some tenderness out of him, like a creature -that he had thought he had killed- crawling out from a hole, hidden away in a forest of bitterness. Dammit now he was gushing fluffy little poetic analogies!

"D-do you want to talk about it?" As he drew a hand over his face, he tiredly continued. "I know I've been rude, but since you're now a Fairy, you're family. You're a friend. Nakama. So I should at least try to care." Before Alycia could reply he interrupted her."I know I said I didn't, but I'm trying to redeem myself with Gramps for being a pretty big bastard to the guild."

Alycia looked at him before stating simply, "Someone who I thought loved me nearly succeeded in killing me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And he didn't even know he was doing it. He was being controlled by an evil bastard who he never thought was evil, despite all the warnings he gave. I'm not sure when he finally realized Iva- the man's bad intent."

"Oh."

"You already said that, idiot."

"Oh- I mean, well, I'm sorry."

"After, I left. It was too painful. Even after he recovered from the illusion's effects that made him attack, he still couldn't believe that the man that he admired had made him do this..."

Alycia lifted up her shirt slightly to show Laxus a large, thick scar that wrapped from her navel to about two inches from her left side of her spine.

"Holy- "

"... Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Alycia pulled her shirt down over her scar.

"Um, Laxus?"

"Yeah?"

She blushed and looked away, pressing her index fingers together as she asked her question.

"D-do you think you could stay here for a bit? W-with me? At least until the storm is over? I j-just need somebody, and..." She looked at him a bit and looked down again, flushed by her uncharacteristic nervousness. "You also remind me of him..."

"Alycia, i-"

She interrupted him, blushing furiously.

"No, no it's okay. It was a weird question, I understand."

She flopped down into the pillows, facing away from him, hurt and embarrassment in her face.

Laxus didn't move. He stared at her figure, shaking his head in amusement at her being flustered.

As he got up to turn off the light in the hall -he preferred watching Mother Nature without distraction- he saw Alycia curl up into a tighter ball as thunder boomed again, so loud and close that the whole house rattled.

When he sat back down on the bed he smiled at Alycia's reactions, illuminated by the furious lightning outside.

Alycia tensed as she felt the bed dip slightly to his weight, but relaxed- but not without whispering to him first.

"You stayed?"

She turned herself to look at him. He smirked at her through the storm's light.

"I get a better view here anyway."

* * *

Oh man, that last line :'D you can read it however you want. What Laxus meant will never be revealed (MUFUFU)! No, but seriously, I was sitting for a few minutes trying to come up with a good line, something about the weather, or viewing the weather, and then I was like- HIDDEN MEANINGS! Haha, gooooood stuff.

Anyways. Please review. PLEAAAAASE. It's nice to know that people appreciate my writing. It can even be a simple "Oh, nice story" or "This is shit and here's why: etc." I'd love some feedback. Anyways, see y'all soon!


	4. Awkward Morning

Yello good peeps. Remember that I only own Alycia. I don't even own this computer :'D it's my dads. Pffftch. I know. I'm lame whatever. But like I was saying, I don't own Fairy Tail. I mean OBVIOUSLY! Also I have no idea how hangovers work. *derp*

* * *

Alycia woke up to being pressed against something firm and warm. Not opening her eyes, she snuggled in deeper towards the warmth, it had been so long since she had been so comfortably hot. When she felt something soft press against her forehead, she -metaphorically- shrugged it off, until liquid dripped down her face.

As her eyes snapped open, her face became as red as Erza's hair. She had been snuggling into the crook of Laxus' neck, his lips pressed upon her forehead with the slightest trail of drool. As she raised her head, the situation got even more embarrassing when her lips accidentally brushed against his.

She struggled in his arms with no success. All she had managed to do was wipe Laxus drool off her face and shift her position to facing away from him so it would be slightly less awkward when he woke.

Alycia tried once more to free herself, or at least have a bit more wiggle room. As much as she loved him, he didn't remember her and never would. When Alycia finally managed to get a few more inches of space, she heard a tired groan from behind her and strong arms drew her in close. A nose burrowed itself in Alycia's hair and a whisper raspy with the exertion needed to pull out of a pleasant sleep sounded in her ear.

"Don't be embarrassed. This certainly isn't the first time I've woken up in the bed of a woman who I've only just met."

For maybe the first time in forever, Alycia didn't blush furiously at Laxus. She stoically pushed herself out of his arms and sat up, looking away angrily. She recalled every morning before she had left Magnolia. Looking up from a book, bags under her eyes from insomnia's torture, as Laxus walked in, always looking ashamed once he saw her. He never stayed. She would even check his room sometimes to make sure she hadn't missed him, or that he hadn't left in the first place.

"You're lying."

"And how, pray tell, do you know that?" Laxus queried bemusedly.

"You're not the type of person who would stay for somebody." Alycia replied bitterly.

"Weeeelllll, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Why were you even here?!" She asked irately. "You didn't have to stay after the storm ended."

"I wanted to make sure you had fallen asleep, but are you a fucking insomniac?! You kept staring at me with those -rather pretty- big turquoise eyes! It was fucking weird!"

"I was? Oh. Sorry, I sometimes sleep with my eyes open. It's an odd side effect of insomnia that I used to have. So, yeah, you're sorta right ... But I'm still pissed that you slept in my bed!"

"Technically it's mine."

"Whatever."

"Hey, shouldn't you have a hangover from last night?"

"Oh, um yeah, that was a lie. I was just fucking tired and still kinda drunk. I'm immune to hangovers, heh"

"Holy fuck that's awesome."

"...Yeah." _Good genes... I'd rather suffer through hangovers than have Gildarts as a pathetic excuse of a father. Ass didn't even know I existed. Nor did he even love my mother. No! No time for self-pity. Get some breakfast, find a mission at the guild and get away from everyone for the next few weeks._

"You okay?"

Shit. Laxus was still there and she had forgotten.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Do you know any breakfast places by the way?"

.o0o.

_Alycia wasn't sure how it had ended up with Laxus taking her out to eat at a nice breakfast nook,_ is what Alycia would like to say, but unfortunately that never happened. While she was showering, Laxus left a sticky note on the bathroom door with the name of the place and the address. He had left while she was changing without a goodbye, which infuriated Alycia a bit, but she couldn't blame him.

I mean, weird girl who makes you stay with her during a storm, who you don't even know? Yeah, I would high tail it as soon as possible too.

Alycia changed into her favorite turquoise blouse, then into dark boot cut jeans. As she slipped her gold flats on her feet, she mulled over what type of mission to take. S-class would be preferred, but since she wasn't an S-class mage, she couldn't go on one by herself.

_Unless_ she managed to convince Master Makarov.

.o0o.

Alycia sighed as she scanned the mission board. Everything there could easily be accomplished within a few days and she really wanted to stay away from the guild for the time being.

Heaving out a long groan of boredom and annoyance, Alycia didn't notice Mira creeping up behind her.

"Sooooooooo?"

"Huh? Oh hey Mira, what's up?"

"Noooothing..."

"Mira..."

The white haired mage smiled devilishly.

"You and Laxus, huh?

"What?!"

"Well, everyone's talking! The old man making you stay with Laxus even though there were so many other _sensible_ choices for who you could stay with, how could that _not_ become the gossip of the guild?"

"Oh Kami, Mira, pleaaaase don't try any matchmaking schemes, I know your reputation-" She paused, thinking _-ever since you were little-_ but stopped herself before continuing. "- And there's nothing going on in between us anyway."

Mira just grinned as she flounced away.

Alycia just shook her head, smiling at the crazy take-over mage.

She looked at the mission board one more time before deciding to go upstairs to look for those missions.

Still not finding anything fruitful to her search she dragged her hand across her face in exhaustion.

Feeling a hand suddenly grab hers and pull her away from the message board. She turned to see Lisanna, looking grim. As she was pulled into Mira's room in the upstairs S-class quarters, Alycia felt dread crawling up her spine as she realized something.

_She had never cast the memory spell on her because Lisanna was supposed to be dead!_

"Lisanna -right? T-that's your name? Um what's going on?"

Lisanna locked the door and looked Alycia straight in the eye.

With pain, anger, and confusion in her voice, she asked what Alycia dreaded.

"Why am I the only one who can remember you?!"

* * *

DUN DUN DANNNNNNNN. Anyways, if you want to see Alycia and Laxus when they were... 15 and 18 maybe? Check my deviantart, dragontamer155. I forgot to give Laxus his scar tho :p

AAAANYWAYS, BAI


	5. Remember the Past, Argue in the Present

Hayyyyyyyyyyyy peeps! Anyways, I've got my first reviewer, Zaliant! (The other was me being a derp :Y *herpaderp*) So THAAANK YOUUUU. AND TO YOU ALL WHO ARE FAVING AND FOLLOWING WITHOUT REVIEWING, Y U NO REVIEW? ζ(•π•ζ) Yeahhhhhhhh, I'm tired. Remember I don't own Fairy Tail. I never get the point of these disclaimers though. I mean seriously? No author would write a fanfic for their own book when they could just add it in.

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me Alycia, why doesn't anybody remember you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Alycia!"

"I-I Lisanna, they-I-I- they're under a spell. A full scale Memory Re-Write. It was a year after you died- or well, whatever happened."

"Wh- why would you do that? What could have possibly happened that would make even Laxus forget you?!"

Alycia flinched.

"Hetriedtokillme."

"What?"

"He tried to..."

"Come on Alycia, I want to know what happened. I need answers if I'm the only one who remembers."

"...he tried to kill me..."

"What?! But you two were so close! Me and Natsu even had a bet about how long it would take for you two to get together!"

"Oh Kami, I don't even want to know."

"But I do! Why would he try to kill _you_?!"

"Do you remember what magic I have?"

"Memory and Illusion... Right?"

"Yeah. Do you know who else has Illusion magic?"

"Ummm... Ivan, Laxus' fath- oh."

"...yeah..."

"Why'd you come back then?"

"I left a year after you died, and a year before you returned. After the Memory Re-Write spell -which I used on any guilds and towns that might've known me- I ended up in Crocus. When I woke from my coma, the doctors told me that I had fallen from a second story balcony of a motel. The impact to my head and the extensive use of magic... I was comatose for seven years, and you know about magic comas... They have... Side effects. I woke up a year ago, still the same age as when I entered the coma, and not knowing anything about Tenrou, and I couldn't stand the pain of being away... So I returned to find you all gone. Supposedly dead. I didn't join then and became a freelance mage, taking multiple month long missions. And then... When everyone came back..."

Alycia looked down, hiding the pain in her eyes from Lisanna, but the pain in her voice was still evident.

"When you all came back, I tried so hard to stay away. Especially when I found out that Laxus had been banned then allowed to return. The feelings I had then... It was like this swirling storm of relief, anger, hurt, and... I couldn't come back. Because every time I thought about it after? Laxus' face before he nearly killed me popped up in my mind. He was smiling Lissa! Smiling! And his eyes... Blurry and unfocused. He had no idea what had happened. But even after he recovered, he just couldn't believe his _beloved_ father made him do something so bad. But after he defeated Ivan in the Grand Magic Festival... I decided on a fresh start for me... I saw his change. So I came back."

"Oh Kami above, Alycia, th- when I died, I was transported to a parallel world. You were there. With Laxus. Happy. In love... But after a year, you disappeared. And slowly, you seemed to have been forgotten... Even- even Laxus had moved on. When I saw you last night, I kept thinking 'She looks so familiar,' but I only remembered who you were once you had left... I didn't say anything though, but... Am I the only one who remembers?"

"E-even Laxus? ... But..."

Alycia raised her arm to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, Alycia, it's okay."

Lisanna hugged Alycia tight, hoping to comfort the older girl.

"Master Makarov remembers."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what about everyone else? Laxus, Mira, Cana, all your friends? Will they ever get their memories back?"

"Well, there are things I could do to make them remember for a short time. But permanently? All my closest friends, well I have to do... Things. Things that I thought would be impossible if I never saw them again. I can... I can tell you vaguely enough I guess. With Laxus, it's if he and I... Well, I'm not ready to say everything. For Cana, telling my biggest secret to someone who's close to us. Mira... I-I- she was my closest friend once you all came here. Closer than Cana even... I would have to... I don't really want to say yet because you're so close to her. And there are other things I'd have to do for other friends... And for the rest of the guild? ... Telling them who I am."

"Oh. I..."

"No, it's okay. Thanks for listening Lisanna... For remembering."

The orange haired mage stood and walked to the door before continuing.

"I need to see Master about a mission. See you later."

.o0o.

"YOU MAY NOT GO WITHOUT AN S-CLASS MAGE AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"But Masterrrrrr! I _was_ an S-class! Remember?!"

"Oh? And who remembers that you were an S-class?"

"... Nobody."

"And where are your certificates?"

"Well that's not fair! The trial was only a week before Laxus attacked me and you hadn't finished documenting everything!"

"Then I should still have the unfinished documents right? Unless a certain someone tried to erase all sense of her existence, huh?"

"Ugh! 'Jii-sannnnnnnn!"

"No!"

_*Knock knock knock*_

"Gramps?"

"Shit. Of all the fucking times he has to interrupt..."

"Alycia! Watch your mouth! Laxus, you can come in."

The lightning mage scanned the room, eyes finally resting on Alycia glaring at him. He smirked at her.

"Laxus, what do you want? Alycia and I were in the middle of something."

"I want to know why I have to take care of _her._" He nodded his head in the direction of the girl sitting on Makarov's desk.

Alycia sat watching the two men, taking in Laxus' distaste when he emphasized 'her'. They bantered about 'how it was important for new members to be welcomed' and that 'Juvia and Wendy didn't have to stay with anyone.'

"She is important to the guild Laxus. Important to me and you especially. And I want you to take care of her for me."

"And _how_ exactly is she important to _me_?!"

"She is more important than you will know. But we can talk more later, this whole conversation is probably hurting her. I mean, she _is _sitting right there after all."

"And that's why I don't want to be stuck with her! Every little fucking thing hurts her! She's as bipolar as a cat*! Afraid of fucking STORMS! She's a fucking pathetic, whiny bitch!"

And that was when Alycia's last nerve snapped.

"What the fuck did you just call me?! Say that to my face, asshole!"

"You're a bitch." He replied smugly.

"Fuck you with a rake!" Alycia spat vehemently.

"What vulgar words from a whiny little girl!" Laxus feigned shock, sneering at her.

"Learned from the best." She shot back.

Laxus darkened. "The hell's that s'posed to mean?!"

Now it was Alycia's turn to smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The two bickering mages stopped to look at Makarov, his face red, his expression livid.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE MY CHILDREN YELLING AT EACH OTHER LIKE FOUR YEAR OLDS. I'M GOING TO SOLVE THIS MYSELF IF YOU TWO CAN'T! Alycia! You wanted to go on an S-class mission by yourself? Too bad, Laxus will be going with you!"

"What?! I'm not watching this whiny-"

"LAXUS! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN. NO? GOOD. As I was saying, Laxus will go with you, Alycia, but he will not assist you in anything unless you are completely unable to fight. Laxus, I _swear _to Kami, if you do not watch her I will beat you into the ground so hard that your children will feel it! Now take this lacrima. I will check in every day with both of you."

The old man nodded once then shoved them out the door.

Laxus and Alycia muttered simultaneously at the floor.

"Well shit."

.o0o.

"Hey shitface, what about this one. All I have to do is beat up a few dark guilds and kill a bunch of A-class monsters**."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I don't care, it's a waste of time."

"And _I'm_ supposed to be the whiny bitch."

"Sh-shut up!"

* * *

*couldn't think of a good analogy *sweatdrops* Buuuuut, Bittersweet Candy Bowl's Lucy anyone? XD

**in the Grand Magic Festival when Erza beat 100 monsters there was a sign that had A-class ranked below S-class so... ? whatevs

* * *

And we'll end on that note XD I love working with Laxus' character! And more about Alycia's past! Yayyy! You know, the real antagonists won't come in for a while, or if they do I have to change around all this plot stuff in my head XP bleh. Aaaaaanyways see you all later and please **_REVIEW_**

**Bye!**


	6. Of Caverns and Runes

ERMAGHERD IM GETTING SO MANY VIEWSSSSSS ^u^ YAYYYYYYYYY. BUT SERIOUSLY. OUT OF FIVE FOLLOWERS I ONLY HAVE THREE REVIEWS. COME ON PEOPLE! But thank you Guest! I'm glad you enjoy it \(*u*)/I don't own Fairy Tail, but our lord and savior Hiro Mashima does. But plot and original characters are mine. ALSO WAFFLES BECAUSE WAFFLES ARE COOL.

* * *

"Yay mountains." Dry humor echoed around the base of a large mountain range.

Alycia gazed up at the top of the highest mountain she could see and sighed. She had heard tales from travelers that the biggest mountain that you could see from the base was nowhere near the size of the biggest mountain, which every traveler had to go through if they wanted to reach Bakane* City.

A loud sigh wheezed its way out of Laxus' mouth, the usually rude and abrasive lightning Mage pouting like a four-year old.

"You know, you're being very hypocritical right now shitface."

"Is that my new nickname now?" Laxus' tone was bored, his face emanating pure apathy to the situation around him.

Alycia just glared.

_It's not a new nickname_, she thought._ It's always been what I called you._

She looked at him arching his eyebrows at her. Finally she just turned away.

_Shitface. _

Shouldering her pack, she started hiking up the gentle hills that gradually escalated into full-out mountains.

Looking back to check on the dragon slayer she watched him -rather ridiculously- bobbing his head to the music blasting from his headphones.

She looked forward again, shaking her head at the amusing sight.

.o0o.

The brittle grass slowly gave way to inky black rock, the remnants of what had once been the largest volcano in all of Fiore, millions of years ago. Snow slowly started to drift down, and Alycia shivered. She hadn't known where exactly the mission was placed until she had looked at a map, so she hadn't dressed as well as she should have.

She did change out of her blouse into a dark teal long sleeve with a grey cardigan, but that was really it.

Her flats soon had melted snow sloshing around in them, her toes feeling like they would fall off.

She cursed herself for her stupidity. The thin cotton of her cardigan did nothing to block her from the harsh winds.

_If only maps showed how freaking cold it would be!_ she growled in her mind.

Rubbing her arms for the billionth time, it surprised her when she was suddenly draped in warmth. She looked around for the source of the warmth, shocked when she saw Laxus' heavy jacket cloak.

Looking around for the mage she saw him trudging ahead of her, hands in his pockets, and music trailing faintly from his Sound Pods.**

As he stormed off Laxus muttered something unintelligible, sounding something like "What's it about that damn woman?!" Though it could have been "Buzz in around the clam dozen!" which was also a plausible response.

She shrugged, snuggling into his cloak, unsure whether to be happy or sad.

On one hand, it showed that he still loved her, but on the other hand, if he fell for her, and they stayed together, then it would eventually lead to one of the 'trials' she would have to go through for Laxus to get his memory back permanently.

And then what? From there no one could know if he would love her still, or be enraged, or ... She sighed. It didn't matter now, did it? She had screwed herself over the second she re-entered the guild.

.o0o.

Night fell and a blizzard was brewing. In a small cave formerly habituated by a -now very beat up- Vulcan, Alycia and Laxus sat, hunched over a meager fire. Their sleeping gear was further in, where it was slightly more protected from the elements. Alycia looked up from the fire, to find Laxus staring at her.

"What?"

"Mmm, nothing worth telling you."

"Ugh. Ass. Anyways, Laxus?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Cut the shit sarcasm. Wanna go explore deeper in the cave with me?" Alycia pulled a large piece of kindling out of the fire, a makeshift torch.

"Not particularly, why?"

"Because I'd rather not get mauled in my sleep by a monster that lives in here?"

"Vvvalid point."

"Well, vamoosh!"

Laxus snorted. "Vamoosh?"

"Vamoosh!"

Bursting out in laughter, Laxus picked another piece of kindling out of the fire.

"You're the fucking _weirdest_ chick I've ever seen."

"Aww why thank you!"

"Okayyyyyyy..."

.o0o.

"Wow, these paintings..." Breathing out in awe, Alycia stood back to back with Laxus in the deepest part of the cave. It was an area reminiscent of the inside of an igloo. Low door, circular room, and quite small, but no igloo had frescoes of angels, dragons, mages, monsters, and all of Fiore painted in a haunting color reminiscent of dried blood. Alycia reached out to touch the peeling remnants of the frescoes when Laxus managed to turn around just in time.

"Alycia! Stop!"

"Huh? What, why?"

Laxus pulled her close to him. Just as she was about to struggle, she saw the grim look on his face. He reached out his pointer finger, gently tapping the air close to the paintings. The air rippled furiously as blood-red runes came out of nowhere.

Simultaneously, the two mages whispered, "Dark Ecriture..."

Laxus gave Alycia a funny look, questioning, almost.

Shrugging, Alycia read the runes out loud, turning multiple times to read the full writings.

"Those who touch the paintings will add their memories to there, they will paint with their own blood... Past and present come together, their memories will bring nothing but pain... One day the oracle will tell the future, and the illusion of memories will come crashing down... Heed not, what you thought they would once say, for your memories would then become lies..."

The writing started looking torn up, and at the very bottom, the runes eventually turned into roughly scrawled hand writing, chilling red, the magic of the words dripping on the floor. Laxus whispered out the four words written in script, his voice echoing in the tiny room.

"ZeREf'S ORacLe HAs CoME."

.o0o.

Alycia sat in the main cavern where their packs were, not caring that the freezing rock she was sitting against was slowly draining her body warmth. Eyes wide, she whispered under her breath, staring into nothing.

"Their memories will bring nothing but pain... Your memories would then become lies... Zeref's oracle..."

She hugged herself, bringing her knees close. She kept chanting those same phrases over again, barely blinking. The fire was sputtering down and any last warmth it had had been replaced by winds coming from the mouth of the cave.

Laxus strode around, pacing unsteadily back and forth. He knew that the runes turning into script should have been impossible. Freid was a master at Rune Magic, and he had experimented with script before the Fight of Fairy Tail. Laxus winced slightly, remembering how stupid he had been, but shook his head. He couldn't afford to lose focus on the matter at hand.

"Zeref's oracle..."

Watching the effect the words had taken on Alycia, he paled as she had stopped chanting the other two sayings and only whispered "Zeref's oracle" again and again.

"Alycia?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes empty and sad.

"The runes remind me so much of my past, Laxus. And my future. But... Zeref's oracle... I could swear that I've heard it before. I just can't remember _where_." She closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms.

"Memories, for me at least, make up who I am. Without my memories, there would be nothing left for me. Those frescoes, they portrayed scenes of accurate history, And that Vulcan... You were in here, but it... It had taken over an old woman, and... After the Vulcan was gone... She, dissolved into powder. The Vulcan was incredibly weak, and her body, looked devoid of fluid, like there was barely any blood in her..."

She paused to draw her legs in a little closer, looking up when she felt Laxus put a hand on her shoulder, an almost disgusted look on his face.

"Before she turned to dust, she said something I couldn't hear, but thinking on it, she might have said 'Zeref's oracle'."

"Why didn't you tell me? That's terrifying."

"It didn't seem like much, just a woman's last breath. I've experienced worse..."

"Alycia, you can trust me."

Turning, Alycia looked annoyed.

"Can I? Yeah sure, you're my nakama now, but you're rude, a womanizer, and you've not been Fairy Tail's best ally in recent years. I know about the Fight of Fairy Tail. Why should I trust someone who I've only just met?"

_You've changed so much, even though you remind so much of the old you. But... It kind of is me meeting you for the first time_. Alycia deflated a bit.

"You know how last night I said I didn't care, but then listened to your problems? I... I'm not usually like that. Usually I just don't care. Period. But there's something about you. Maybe it's the fact that you matter to Gramps or something else, but... I'd like you to be able to trust me. "

"I bet you tell that to every girl," Alycia scoffed. "If you're hoping for a lay then fuck off."

Bristling, Laxus replied. "Okay, sure, I... Sleep around. But I'm not trying to get with you anyways! You're not exactly my type. Too stubborn."

"Oh yeah, because your type is the spineless girl at the bar who'll invite you into her house for a night and is too helpless to stop you from leaving the next day. If that's your type then I'm glad I'm stubborn enough to say 'no' and to make my own choices."

She impassively watched Laxus squirm. He took his hand off her shoulder and walked to his sleeping pack, a bit away from hers. She followed to her pack and turned away from him. She snuggled deeper into her blanket, a small fleece unsuitable for the harsh conditions that were slowly freezing the inside of the cave.

She twisted and turned, trying to get more warmth when she suddenly felt her blanket get heavier.

Laxus turned back around, covered by only his cloak.

* * *

*haha it means You Fool City hahaha

**thats what the wikia says they're called. *shrugs*

* * *

Whew, so many words! And plot stuff! And a prophecy? I'm not really sure what that was XD. Aaaaaannnyways, please review! Also the cover of the story is my drawing of Alycia and Laxus as kids, so if you want a bigger picture, check out my deviant art, dragontamer155!

Bye peeps!

**_AND REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	7. Lychee

Man, I'm really glad people like this story! The last chapter was kinda messy though. I wrote it in a literal freaking day. I had this idea but I wanted to start it in that last chapter but then I was like 'I need to put in plot stuff. Shit.' Sooo that stuff happened. And now... Rooooooommmmmaaaaaance? Or plot stuff? I don't know! I'm still deciding while I'm writing this! Eh, feck it. Also thanks for the sweet review McKaelaShae! AND remember people, Hiro Mashima owns this. Not me. That would be weird because imma girl.

* * *

"Thanks."

Alycia hadn't turned but she whispered into the rock.

All she heard was a grunt. Pushing off from the boulder, she shifted her whole self and sleeping pack the few feet closer to Laxus so the bedding was lined up side by side. She pushed some of the blankets onto Laxus.

"If I wake up like I did this morning though, I'm going to stab you with your headphones."

He chuckled, and turned around, looking at her wild mess of hair. As he put his arm around her waist he whispered huskily.

"What about going to sleep like you woke u- OOMPH!"

"Then I elbow you in the stomach, like so."

"Owww, okay, okay, I get it."

Alycia's laughter echoed through the cave. She turned and looked him in the eye.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"That there was something else about me?"

"Well, there's something about you... It gives me this feeling of déjà vu,but it's such a distinct feeling..."

"You've known me for a day."

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm pretty much a stranger."

"But-"

"And I'm apparently 'not your type'."

_Snrk_. "I was getting annoyed at how much of a bitch you were being."

"Excuse me?!"

"Lighten up, Alycia. Actually, I have a question. I you get to give me a nick name, can't I give you one?"

Gulping, Alycia almost wanted to say no, just to save her even more emotional heartbreak if he chose what he had once called her, but she just rolled her eyes, giving a fake grin.

"Sure, shitface."

"Hmmm, Alycia, Alycia, Alycia..."

He looked at her, snuggled up in the blankets, her hair a burnt sienna, blinking at him with her turquoise eyes.

"Lychee."

Her heart clenched, and Alycia fought the urge to curl up in a ball because of the pain.

"W-why Lychee?"

"For a start, that's my favorite fruit ever. It tastes fucking awesome."

His face erupted in red.

"Not that it has anything to do with you!"

In the light of the dying fire, his face looked even more like a tomato.

Even with all the pain in her chest, she couldn't help but give a pained smile. Laxus, caught up in his embarrassment, didn't notice as he continued on.

"A-anyways, it's rough on the outside, but delicate on the inside, a very tsundere fruit if I do say so myself."

The pain had subsided but it was still there, throbbing sorely.

"It also used to be a delicacy, and like I said... You have this odd, rare sense of déjà vu. Also it's kinda on your name. A_LEECHY_a"

Alycia scoffed weakly, remembering him saying the almost exact same things when they were kids.

"So, _Lychee_, I gave a complex reason to your nickname, what reasons are there behind yours?"

He raised an eyebrow, giving her a small smirk.

"I call you shitface because your face is shit."

...

...

...

The two of them burst into laughter, forgetting the cold until a stray gale of wind blew out the fire.

"Shit."

Cold slowly seeped in, chilling Alycia and Laxus through the blankets. Laxus scooted himself the extra few inches for the two to be laying almost nose to nose.

"Goodnight."

"Ugh stupid wind."

"Oh come on, I know you want to cuddle up with some of this, _Lychee_."

"Cuddle up?"

"Shut up." Laxus growled, looking away. The normally non-shit-giving dragon slayer was flustered beyond belief, giving Alycia the most ridiculous sight in possibly all of Fiore.

Laying her head against his shoulder, he looked back up, surprised.

"'Night shitty."

"PFFFFF-" [A/N: (o3o) PFFFFFF-]

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep."

Alycia pressed herself a little closer to Laxus when the blizzard started to blow some hail and colder winds into the cave, smiling when he finally relaxed his muscles.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go to sleep like you woke up."

"... Good_night_."

The two laid there for a while, Laxus simply staring down at the woman sleeping with her head on his shoulder. As her breathing slowed, Laxus slowly lowered his head, not really aware of what he was doing, and kissed her temple.

"'Night, Lychee..."

As he put his head down, Alycia's shot up. Her eyes filled with anger and -was that pain?- annoyance, she glared, at him fiercely, her cheeks aflame.

"WHAT THE_ FUCK_ WAS THAT?!"

"I-I- Sorry, I didn't- I-"

"No. Just- No. I can't deal with this right now."

Alycia turned around, back facing his chest. She growled at him when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

* * *

I'm so sorry for the delay and the short chapter- I was busy, and I guess I'm trying to put in to much plot too soon. I had a lot of trouble with this and I'm still not sure whether I like it or not. Anyways, school started today for me so I won't be updating as much. Probably once a month if things get too busy. I'm so sorry guys. Thanks for reading, please **review**! Also I'm afraid Alycia might be getting a bit Mary-Sue-ish so please point out times when she might get too generic. This is why I'm adding the tension between the two again. Again, sorry OTZ

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW


	8. SO SORRY HIATUS

Hi guys. I'm really sorry but I've just gotten really busy and inspiration is kind of lacking. I will be back- most likely in November around Thanksgiving, or around December holiday times.

Part two of Love and be Loved Chapter 8 will be posted before I return. Not sure when but it will.

So, sorry and much love,

-Kathryn.

But I still am active on deviantART (dragontamer155)and for now the Nuzlocke Forums (iceberganalogy).


End file.
